paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Annie
ANNIE (this puppy will appear in the second season that I created APPEARANCE Annie is a Border Collie from the soft fur. It has a small tuft on the head that falls on the forehead. The hair softer is located in the clump, cheeks and tail. Has ears similar to that of Rocky folded, only that it has a bit 'longer. Has bushy tail just over Everest. It has most of the tail, the ears, the tuft, the pencia, chest, cheeks and muzzle white. The rest of the body is black and has blue eyes. It is very tender. Has a Cowboy hat not very large with a blue bow camouflage (presented to her by Chase). after entering in Paw Patrol has a orange collar, has a medal in orange sun with the background gold. Its color and ideal choice for you is the blue camouflage. CHARACTER It is very tomboyish. Hates to see quarrels between couples, as you think this is bad for individuals and those around them. Has trouble trusting people, with all except Ryder. She loves to get dirty even though she likes to bathe. His favorite activity is to dive and jump with his hang glider. You decided and loves challenges. She is very nice and hates things to females. She likes to be with Skye and Everest at times, but prefers to be with Chase. is generous and hardly gets tired. His character tough, tenacious and stubborn makes even a dog with style. She likes to chase the bad guys and has many capabilities as a leader. His rival and best friend is Chase. Challenge each other forever and play together. Sometimes tends to be discouraged and to be pessimistic about its capabilities, things that Chase can always deny. Scared of injections and needles used in the medical department. The only ones that can do the bites are Ryder and Chase. hates crying even though she likes the film where it hurts or horror movies. Loves hotdogs and pizza. He tastes weird. The also very much like the sardine and cheese biscuits. ENABLE ' She's very good with the lasso and the ropes, he can do all kinds of knots. It resists most of the other heat despite its thick fur and is very strong and skillful. You reach for agility. Has very strong legs that used to run long or to shake things up, in fact sometimes help Yumi dropping apples or other fruit from the trees. Not afraid of the height and surprisingly very easily others with his reckless actions. It is good to climb. REPORTS Ryder: sfoga con lui QUANDO E triste per il Suo Passato ed E fedele. Ha Un buon rapporto con lui e riesce a individuare i Punti Deboli di tra lui ei cuccioli. Sa when Ryder E incerto o paura di Qualcosa. L 'accompagna in gare di agilità, Scelte da lei venire accompagnatore. E 'l'unico di cui si fida ciecamente, vieni Umani, Perché has been abbandonata. Chase is the puppy which is better. He loves to challenge him and play with him, she likes to take long walks. He feels very sorry and hates to see her cry even if it happens very rarely, for his strong character. Consoles her often when he fears and sorrows. He believes in his abilities. They love to win on each other because they are great rivals of the same level. As Chase loves hotdogs and pizza. It is also the only one who sometimes shares the culinary flavors of Annie. Everest: the climate to which they are accustomed are different. Compete in endurance tests of the respective climates although they are good friends. Skye: is a good friend although sometimes bicker a bit 'for the behavior unfeminine Annie Rocky: she likes to recycle his experience in the far west and is a good friend. It is the opposite of Rocky when it comes to amenities. She loves bath time, but hates being beautify. Rubble: with him, sometimes, argue and challenge the competition for food and digging. But you're just like everyone else. Is always defeated in the race of food, though in the end often ends that both have to go to the clinic to Katie, for stomach problems, although Annie is always worse. Zuma: with him plunges often and exchange various thoughts on love. Marshall: always manages to make her laugh and sometimes is wet because it uses the lighter for various tasks. Try to make her laugh when she cries. However in contrast to when he appoints the needles, since it is a puppy doctor. It is one of the few doctors from which you treat, almost never from Katie. Katie: she is very affectionate with and bathe, but hates getting decorate with glitter. Sometimes accompanies Katie contests even if you are not too embellish. He does not trust her completely in the early episodes, then to the latest episodes begins to trust. Cali: is not allergic, but it bothers smell and loves to chase. Mr. Porter: loves his food and often goes to get pizza or hotdogs. His favorite pizza is the Fufi: tomato sauce, mozzarella, ham and ham, sausage and cream. His favorite is the short dog hotdog: wild boar sausage, chili, mustard, mayonnaise, cheese triple and spicy olives. Yumi: it helps on the farm with the collection for its strong legs Turbot: often recovers with Zuma objects leaky underwater. Try a little 'antipathy for the French cousin of Captain. Jake: I often see when you go to the mountains and tundra together to play Mayor Goodway: a normal relationship HISTORY will be shown later PHRASES "Will all end up in my lasso!" "No grain of sand will hinder me!" "the sheriff's me!" PUP-PACKET AND SUIT His suit is blue camouflage, has turned up the collar pointy beige, not very thick beige boots with spurs orange. It has an elastic waistband closed without buckle, beige and gold star sheriff on the right chest. The pup-packet is blue camouflage and as tools: - Ax: to cut - Pick: to scratch the rocks - Lasso: to hold on to something, to climb, to catch the bad guys - Gliding: to glide or run away from something - Lighter: to turn on the bonfire, to keep warm IN THE HAT The hat is beige, with a blue bow mimetic and shape similar to that of applejack (my little pony). When you go on a mission, is equipped with a visor to protect the eyes and to see in sandstorms. It can also act as sunglasses PUP-HOUSES - Kennel: is blue camouflage, with the facade gold. Has shutters of steel that serve as windows near the back. - Quod: the kennel becomes a quod, blue camouflage, with light gold. He lights by night. From the front you can take out a grappling hook. The wheels are fender, usable on quicksand, the sand and the rocks. Has the tubes from which shoots sunscreen. The glass instead serves as a metal detector and stretches to form a roof and protect the interior from tornadoes or other. Finally, on the back there is a compartment to put bags, cages, equipment or transport animals.